Rules & instincts
by ro-blaze
Summary: It hurts when you're away from your soulmate, but it hurts even more when you know your soulmate hate you. The rules of every race have to be followed, but that dragon can't follow thew rules. Gajevy lemon. Don't like, don't read.


Gajeel was bored of that, bored of hearing her words in his head over and over again.

"_Leave me to be! I hate you! I don't want to have anything common with someone like you!"_

Reject. She said – she hated him. How he would live, knowing his soulmate hate him?

The young dragon sighed and rested his head on the cold wall. He was tired, so tired. From everything and anything. All he wanted now was just to lie somewhere and to die. For a dragon like him, to be away from his soulmate was killing him. Slow, but uncontrolled. He growled and lifted his head to hit the wall next to him, but then something stopped him.

Knocking on the door. And Gajeel was going to ignore it, but then the perfect lavender scent filled his sensitive nose, a familiar voice whispered "Please be here" outside more to herself than to him.

She was here. The fuck, she was here! What the hell was she doing here? From who she knew where his house was?

With this and very much more questions in mind, the iron dragon opened the door and looked at the young blue-haired woman outside. Her mid-back sky blue hair was falling free on her shoulders and back, kept away from her face from a simple black headband. She was wearing jeans, white tank top and pair of sneakers, with her usual bag on her shoulder and a black over-sized jacket – his jacket – in her pale arms.

"He-ello!" She stuttered and looked down her feet, unsure what to say.

Gajeel thought he would be mad at her. After all, she left him alone in that alley, telling his she hate him after the most important moment in their lives. In case like that, every person would be mad at her, right?

But Gajeel wasn't every person.

"What you want?" he asked, trying to sound emotionless.

"I want to give you that" she pointed the jacket "and to talk with you."

"Who told you where I live?"

"Natsu. When I asked him, he explained me everything and gave me a map to get here. He really care for you, you know?"

She was uncomfortable here. The dragon was going to ask her something else, but then he noticed how light-dressed she is and how cold, for this time of the year, is outside.

"Come inside. You'll freeze if you stay out more."

And, without something else, he took her hand and pulled her in the house. Her fingers was cold, like he remembered. He didn't liked that, he hated it and wrapped his own large hand around her tiny one, trying to warm her up.

"So, for what you want to talk about?" he asked after leading her in the living room.

She sat on the couch and sighed, playing nervously with the hem of her tank top.

"First, I want to give you that back, like I said before" she said and put the mentioned jacket on the couch next to her. "And second, I want to apologize for my behavior the last time we met."

Gajeel sighed in frustration. What the hell she was talking about? The last time they met very much things happened. For what of that she was sorry? For leaving him alone in the dark? For saying the things she said? Or for…

"I'm very sorry for insulting you the way I did and I ask for your forgiveness" the blue-haired fairy whispered and, if he wasn't a dragon, he wouldn't her. "I didn't wanted to say such a things… I'm really sorry. I wasn't right."

"Don't worry for that, Shorty. My own cousin says things you just can't imagine, that don't bother me in any way."

He sat next to her on the couch. She locked her eyes with his for a few seconds, but then looked away, blushing bright red. Gajeel held back a chuckle – she was so cute.

"You know my name is Levy, right?"

"I know. But Shorty suit you better."

Levy puffed her cheeks and snorted. _So adorable._ The dragon rested his head on the couch, unsure what to do. A very uncomfortable silence fell between them, no one knowing what to say now. Gajeel sighed deep, inhaling her sweet scent of lavender. It was just killing him. The desire in his veins rose again, with her so close to him. But she didn't wanted it, right? She was a proper fairy. And the laws says a fairy can't have any relationship with dragon, no matter what the relationship is.

"I can't control it" the bluenette whispered, and, for a moment, Gajeel thought he's just imagining it. "It's… It's stronger than me. It is in my mind, in my dreams… Everywhere. That need is consuming me, and I can't stop it. I'm trying to convince myself it is wrong, that it's against my race's rules… But I just can't. I don't know what to do. Help me, please!"

It took him few seconds to understand she wasn't just murmuring something under her nose. She was talking to him, her golden eyes filled with pain and fear and with salty tears, falling on her cheeks.

His instincts overtook him and after seconds Gajeel found himself holding the fairy close to him, his chin resting on the crown of her head. His strong muscular arms was gently wrapped around her thin waist, his fingers rubbing small circles on her covered skin.

"It's stronger than me too, Lev" he whispered softly in her ear. "Everything I do, everything around me remind me of you. I can't control that feeling, neither can you; it control us. We're born with it, and we can't defeat it. That feeling – that need you feel – is the same for me." His hand brushed a free strand behind her ear. "I know what you feel. It's killing me."

"What to do?" she asked, and buried her face in his shirt, continuing crying. "I want to… to break free from that… "

"Don't fight it, Levy. Just… just use it" he whispered, cupping her face, caressing her cheek and whipping the tears away with his thumb.

"But it's so wrong and–"

Gajeel cut her, pushing their lips together in a kiss. He was sick from her shit. Sick from every stupid word she said. His hands slid down her body, caressing the soft skin under her clothes, until reached her waist again and wrapped around it. She released her dead grip on his shirt and moved her hands to his hair, pulling the thick raven locks to get him closer.

Her lips tasted like strawberries, and he liked that. So sweet, so fluffy, so soft… His own piece of the paradise. The dragon moved her in his lap, stranding him, and she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist. Her mouth didn't separate from his own, her tiny tongue playing with his own.

"You call that wrong?" Gajeel whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

They both were panting, looking in each other's eyes. He lost himself in the deep golden orbs, falling in the shades of hazel, chocolate, coffee and every possible shade of brown. He rubbed his nose on her, smiling softly – very unlikely for him.

"No" Levy whispered back, her lips barely moving. "That's what I need, I know it. But…"

"But?"

"I'm breaking the rules. Do you know what will happen if someone know for us? If my father know for us?"

"Levy…"

"He'll destroy us, Gajeel, he'll destroy both of us. He'll send me somewhere away, away from you. He would lock me in a tower to the end of my life – and, believe me, he can do it. He'll send his men to hurt you, to kill you… I don't want you to suffer. I'm tearing apart between my race's rules and my instincts. I don't know what to do, and I'm scared.

Gajeel stayed silent for a second, exploring her beautiful golden eyes. Her beautiful scent of lavender was caressing his sensitive nose, the scent of the heaven.

"I want to be with you" Levy said, out and loud, and he focused on her again. "I didn't meant the things I said and I'm sorry for everything. But I'm not sorry for what we do, even if my first time way was against a wall in a stinky alley with trash around me. I love you, and, if you don't believe me, I'll fully understand you. Now, when I'm finally sure in my feelings, I'm ready to fight for you and to prove you my love for you."

I love you.

With a wild growl, Gajeel kissed her again. How she could think he don't believe her? She was the purest thing in the world. She couldn't lie him – he was too good in reading people. He slid his tongue in her warm mouth, tasting her. _So sweet._ His hands gripped her thighs, winning sigh of pleasure.

"Why the hell you think I don't believe you?" He held her closer to him, breathing her scent. "Lev, I love you. I know you just can't lie me. You don't need to prove anything."

"But I want." Levy looked him and cupped his face in her own gentle hands. "I want to show you how much I love you… After what I did, I owe you much. Can we fix my mistake… tonight?"

"It depends of what you mean by to show me your love… and how we'll fix your mistake" he whispered. "I'll do anything for you."

Levy smiled at him and kissed him again. Oh my, she was so sweet. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled his raven locks. They fell on the couch and he used his hands to keep his balance and to don't smash her under his weight. He felt her skin got hotter under her clothes as she moved on him, her warm core rubbing against his groin. How she got that power? How she made him feel that need, that passion?

She tried to kick off her sneakers and he helped her, removing his own boots in the process. Her hands slid down on his shirt and she clenched the cloth in her fists.

"To much clothing" she murmured on his lips.

"Damn right" he grinned at her.

Gajeel sat on the couch and took off his shirt. Her eyes looked at him and he smirked.

"Do you like what you see?"

Levy pouted and patted the center of his chest, sliding one finger on the hard flesh.

"Hmm…" she blushed slightly and pressed a kiss on his collarbone, her little tongue tasting his sweat-covered skin.

"Still too much" he growled and pushed her away from him for a second, taking her tank top.

She blushed dark and tried to hide her torso, but he took her hands.

"Oh, come 'on, Lev. Don't hide from, you're beautiful."

Levy hesitated little and swallowed, but let her hands to fall down, showing her purple lace bra. Her face was even darker red, and she hissed when his warm breath touched her skin

"Purple suit you" he said and chuckled, winning pat on the head from her.

His hands continued sliding down her sides, until his fingers reached her waistline. With fast move, the dragon took of her jeans, leaving her only in her purple laced panties with small bows on each side.

She was so mouth-watery beautiful. Her chest falling fast with her breathing, the big curve between her thin waist and her wide hips just enchanted him. With a wide grin on his face, Gajeel leaned down and leaved two matching bites on each hip.

"G-Gajeel!"

He chuckled at her and lifted his head to meet eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound possible most innocently as he can.

"Nothing, but…"

"But?"

Levy blushed hard and tilted her head, showing him her pale neck. His crimson eyes glanced it the creamy column. What was she doing? Was she…

"Bite me" she whispered, biting her lower lip in embarrassment. "You have to mark me, right? Then just do it. I'm ready, and I'm not afraid from little pain."

"Levy, are you sure in that?" Gajeel looked at her, dead serious. "It'll hurt. And it'll be dangerous, because the mark is easy to see."

"I don't care."

Gajeel looked at her again, crimson meeting gold. She was completely sure she wanted it. There wasn't hesitation in her orbs. Only want and need.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he leaned down, one finger slid on her jawline to her chin as he faced her, his nose slightly touching her own.

"There's no escape now" he whispered. "I'm giving you last chance. Just say no, and I'll wait until you're ready for all that. Don't worry."

"I don't want to escape" she whispered back.

Her words were the hammer that broke his limit, he snapped.

The dragon kissed the corner of his fairy's lips, whispering words in the dragon's old language – draconic. His lips moved on her jawline and he trailed little kisses on her skin. When he reached her neck, he slid his tongue little under her left ear. It was the perfect place to bite – her hair usually covered that spot.

His teeth slightly nipped at the soft flesh and he looked how one little, thin trickle fell from the wound. He leaned down and drank the drips of blood, enjoying in the crimson liquid's perfect taste. His hunger raised and he bit deeper, his canines sank in her flesh.

A grasp of pleasure and pain escaped from the bluenette's lips and she clenched fists in his hair. His other hand rested on her hip, drawing little circles on her skin to calm her. She continued, breathing heavy and panting.

He just drank her blood, the taste was like the heaven for him. It wasn't only the blood, it was her and the beautiful taste of her. He licked and lapped the crimson liquid and kissed the soft skin around when the job was finally done, looking at the small black mark on her neck.

Levy's head was resting on his shoulder. Her hot breathing was warming up his skin.

"You're alright?" he asked, holding her close.

"Yeah" her answer came. "Little tired, but alright." She stayed silent for a little. "When we can do that again?"

"When your blood recover and– What, you want that again?"

With dark blush on her face, she nodded.

Gajeel blinked.

"My mate is masochist."

"Is that something bad?" Levy raised her eye brow and looked at him.

"Well… I'm not sure. I think, at one point, it just fit you. Even a cute, innocent bookworm should have a wicked, dark part – and I just found it. It's kind of hot, too."

"Idiot."

"Hey, hold on. If we're going to talk like that…"

"What?"

What happened to the sweet, kind shrimp? Gajeel was finding some different part of her every time they met. She was very complicated person, with so much layers and shades. And he wanted to see all, to make her show him her heart. He wanted to shower her with his love. She was… special, and she deserved to be loved.

"Oh, fuck waiting."

"What–"

But before she could finish her ask, the dragon turned one of his nails into iron claw and ripped her underwear, leaving her all naked. Her eyes wider and she blushed even darker – if that was possible – and she tried to hide her uncovered breasts and womanhood.

Gajeel sighed and quickly took of his own pants.

"Remember what I told you early? You're beautiful as hell. Don't hide yourself."

Levy swallowed and the hand on her breasts fell down. He smirked and kissed her collarbone, wining a surprised grasp. The dragon trailed little kisses down and put his mouth on the right mound, making lazy circles around the hard bud before nipping at it and sucking it.

Her noises was music. The fairy arched her back to have more of his mouth on her and he smirked at her skin and nipped harder, winning a moan. She liked it rough, it was oblivious. The way she moved in his arms somehow managed to drove him into the insanity. He sucked on the pink bud like a hungry baby, taking moans of sweet pain and carnal pleasure from her mouth. His mouth moved to the other breast, making the same things again and torturing her gentle. The bluenette grounded on him, her bare and hot womanhood rubbing against his hardness.

"Fuuuuuckkk!" he said against her skin and heard her laugh.

That needed revenge, so he slid two of his fingers in her little mouth. For his big surprise, she started sucking them, her tongue playful caressed his skin. Oh, fuck. The little minx was playing with him!

His mouth slid down on her skin and he stuck out his tongue on her bellybutton, making her laugh more. She was ticklish, wasn't she? The dragon grinned on her soft, smooth skin and trailed little kisses down, until his lips touched her private area.

Levy blushed hard and tried to cover her dripping slit with her hand, but miserable failed when Gajeel stopped her.

"Oh, no, Levy-chan. You shouldn't be hiding yourself from me."

"B-but-but I feel embarrassed!" she whined, making him laugh.

With a simple move, the dragon laid his mate down on the couch, placing one hand on her lower stomach to make sure she would stay down. Carefully, he knelt between her legs and leaned down. Two fingers slid onto her still dripping slit and a moan reached his ears.

"You're so sensitive, Levy-chan. I just touched you, and you're ready to moan. You're such a slutty woman, aren't you?" His fingers entered her, stretching her silky walls. "Oh, don't worry... I'll make your darkest dreams come true, and you'll like it, believe me."

Levy blushed even harder – if that was possible which he didn't believe – and moved under him. With a wide grin Gajeel moved his fingers deeper in her welcoming cave. When she moaned again – really loud moan, he surely liked it – like a prize for her, he added one more finger. Her answer was wild scream.

"Oh, do you liked that, Levy-chan?" Gajeel grinned and leaned down, his nose almost touching her. That move made his fingers to go deeper in her and she to scream again. The dragon only licked his lips, his grin was sadistic. "Do you want to see what else I can do?"

Levy swallowed and nodded, looking him right in the eyes. The dragon pulled out his fingers, winning only a frustrated moan. The lust in her glazed eyes was easy to see and he couldn't help himself but smirked proudly at her. He was the reason that right, properly fairy was here, all naked and aroused, pleading for him to fuck her.

Keeping smirking, Gajeel leaned down until he faced her womanhood. He knew she knew what he was going to do, but her face was just priceless. Slowly, he gave her slit one testing lick, and then his hard work started.

Levy whined loud and pulled his hair, hard. Her sharp nails – like they were bird's claws – scratched his scalp, and, Mavis, he liked it. Moving little, he put his hands on her inner thighs for balance. His tongue made its way in her warm, wet pussy. He could feel her climax coming, she was almost done from his hand-job. Only few seconds...

Levy screamed one time and then she cum, and he drank her aromatic and sweet juices. Her hands clenched in his hair and he grinned dark on her skin. He stood up and let her ride her climax. His burning crimson eyes followed the way she breath, the air coming between her half-opened lips and passed in her heavy lungs. How beautiful she looked right now; she was a mess, made by him. The perfect mess, he thought and leaned over her face. His lips touched her in a gentle yet passionately kiss. He felt her hands moving in his hair and slid his tongue between her swollen lips, letting her to taste herself.

"You taste sweet" he finally said, licking his lips. "Like strawberries."

He moved his fingers, covered in her juices, to his face so he could lick them, but then Levy leaned her head forward and pressed one shy kiss on his middle finger.

"Can I?" she asked, and for that moment for his ears she sounded innocently and sexy in the same time.

Gajeel grinned and let her take his hand.

"Of course" he said and moved her hair until her left ear was visible. Slowly, he sucked her earlobe between his teeth. "You know you're licking yourself, right?"

Levy blushed.

"Don't say it like that!"

He laughed at her reaction; the way she puffed her cheeks was so adorable.

"Hmm... But it's kinda hot, you know..."

Levy blushed again and shyly sucked his fingers. Actually, she was pretty good with her tiny sweet mouth, Gajeel thought. Maybe – just maybe – they could use that in future, but not now. Suddenly, her soft tongue took him off his mind and he looked how the pink muscle was moving on and between his fingers. Fuck, it was so hot. And the fact Levy was looking him right in his eyes didn't help him.

Fuck, he had enough of her teasing. With a growl, the black-haired man took his hand off her mouth and pushed her on her knees on the floor.

"Do you have new idea?" Levy asked and sat and her brushed back one of her blue locks.

"Yeah, I do have a idea. Someone want to see you, very much."

The bluenette blushed hard, momentary understanding what he said. Gajeel's grin grew wider when she put her soft hands on his lower stomach, her fingers touching his eight-pack. Slowly – oh so slowly – Levy pulled down his boxers, until they fell on his ankles.

He heard her gasp, and when her hands touched the sensitive top, he hissed.

"Fuck, Lev, don't tease!"

Levy giggled and caressed him, her cheeks grew redder with every second.

"It's so big... Can it even fit in me?" she asked.

"Well, the last time it fitted. I think it can fit again, don't you think the same?"

She only nodded, unsure what to say. Gajeel couldn't help but felt very, very proud. She was very impressed by his member. And the way she caressed it was so gentle. He was going to say something, but then she took it in her mouth and the world stopped.

He was sure she's good with her mouth, and he wasn't wrong. Fuck, she was really, really good. Even if he knew it's her first time doing this – he could tell that by the way she looked at his cock and by the scent if unsureness – if he didn't knew her, he wouldn't believe her. And then she started bobbing her head, with her tongue moving on the parts she could take. Her hands started caressing and pumping the part that wasn't in her mouth.

Gajeel felt something building in his lower stomach. Fuck, he knew that feeling. But no now... it wasn't still the time... He pulled her blue hair. Her lips separated from his cock and the bluenette looked at him, and thin string saliva followed the way between them.

"Stop. I want that in you, not on you. Understand?" It was really hard for him to talk. "I want that in you so you could feel me whole month in you."

Levy only nodded. He grinned and fell over her on the floor, winning a surprised laugh from her. Slowly, he placed himself between her legs. He looked up at her again, his crimson eyes meeting her golden ones. And with that, he entered her waiting body.

Gajeel didn't expect the pleasure he felt when their bodies united, but it was just great. Not only in sexual way. It was inner primal instinct in both of them. Her walls around his were so wet, so hot, and wanting him deeper in her. He moved – a long, slow thrust, and filled her with his large cock. They both moaned then his hilt touched her lower lips.

"Fuck, you're so tight!"

In answer, Levy only wrapped her legs around his waist, making him to go deeper in her. Her scream sounded around them and the dragon felt a drop sweat falling from his forehead. She was so fucking tight... He moved again, this time faster. His only answer was a deep, gruff groan, and he smirked.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked.

Levy nodded and moaned when he thrust in her with inhumanly speed. He liked to see her face, wicked in suck a pleasure. He mouth was opened like a 'O', her eyes wide opened, her heavy chest falling and lifting fast. The way he moved to meet every of his thrusts made him felt really proud. She wanted more, huh?

His hand moved to the place they connected and he slowly caressed her little bud of nerves. He wanted her to feel all the pleasure, he wanted her to feel his love. Levy started screaming even louder and then, suddenly, her grip around his member grew tighter and she cum, with his name on her lips.

But Gajeel wasn't done with her. Quickly, he flipped her so she was on her knees and elbows, and entered her from behind, placing his hands on her large, plump butt.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?" Levy asked and moaned loud when he thrust in her again, this time even deeper. "Forget it. Whatever are you doing, don't stop!"

Oh, like he was going.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm not going to stop – the sight here is too good." He grinned and spanked her backside, leaving a red hand-mark. "By the way, nice ass."

"Ahhh!"

"Gi-hi. You liked that, didn't you?" He leaned down, his chest pressing to her back. He bit down her shoulder. "You like it rough, very rough. Am I right, my little bitch?"

Levy gasped in his words, one very strong thrust almost send her into the heaven. Gajeel grinned, noticing her reaction.

"Oh? You like dirty talk, don't you? Go on, you slutty whore. I want you to beg for me."

It was the sadistic part of him who wanted to tease her that much. The way she moved only to have him deeper in her showed how she needed him, and he liked that. Finally, he felt himself cumming. It was time to give her that gift. With wild and primal scream he filled her with his seed, meeting her own climax with his.

Levy was going to fell on the floor but Gajeel stood up and took her in his arms in bridal style. She looked at him with tired sight in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" the petite bluenette asked.

"In my bedroom. After that, you need sleep."

She chuckled.

"So you don't need?"

"Of course. I'm ready to do it again."

She blinked, surprised.

"Are you monster or what?"

"Nope. You're just too sexy, I can't resist you, Levy-chan~..."

"No! No way! I can't do it again!"

He laughed and opened the door, kicking it behind him.

"If you said. Don't worry, soon I'll learn you to stand more – you'll be able to stand 3 rounds."

Levy only sighed when Gajeel put her on the bed and laid next to her. He covered them both with the blanket and smiled at her.

"I'm happy you're here."

The bluenette smiled back, lips touching his own.

"I'm happy I'm here too."

He wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzled in her hair.

"Night, Lev."

"Night, Gajeel."

* * *

**Ugghh... What can I ever say? My inner hentai want to come out.**

**That thing don't have anything in common with my other works. It was just way out of my Gajevy feelings. If you have something you want to say, you can write a review or PM me. This time I have a plot too, not only the smut. The smut itself isn't that good, but...**

**Well, that's it. And, should I put my Gajevy week 2k15 here? If you want, I can show you it... **

**Follow, fav and review. Taking requests. Bye!**


End file.
